fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin
Erin is one of the members of the ACS. She is the only female member of the group. Erin was created by KingOfSpriters12, who also created Web. Her debut and main role is in The ACS but she has non-canon appearances in Kyle in the Fanonverse and Fanick Scuffle 2: Super-Scuffle, both of which she is a main character. Creation and conception Erin originally appeared in a forgotten fanfic that was deleted (due to irrelevance). Created by KingOfSpriters12, Erin was Mario's teenage daughter. After the page was deleted, Erin was forgotten but was reused again (albeit with a different history) when the ACS needed a female member. History Early life Erin is the second and youngest daughter in her family. She was born in the Slums, a poverty-stricken neighborhood in Nicktropolis. Her father, Axel, was a journalist while her mother, Jane, was crippled as the result of a car accident. Erin initially admired her aloof, older sister Cheryl, whereas her parents considered her a lost cause. Since she was young, Erin had always expressed a keen interest in acting. However, she convinced herself that this was simply a surreal dream when she got older, but her drama teacher in high school rekindled her fantasy and told her that she had enough talent and potential to make it into a reality. Around the time Cheryl moved out and became a pro-domme, Erin got a part-time job at Papa Squeegee in an attempt to raise money for college tuition. However, her sense of optimism and determination in life was all destroyed one day when she found out her father, her role model, died. An autopsy showed that the cause of death was several gunshot wounds, but the coroner's report suspiciously ruled the death to be a suicide, even though Axel had gunshot wounds throughout his body. Joining the ACS TBA. Having Joe Erin's first and only son, Joe the Marksman, was born in the Nicktropolis General Hospital in 2028. Later life Erin later dies of old age. Leading up to her death, John spent every single day with her, doing as much as he could to take care of her. Personality Erin takes a great deal of pride in her appearance. She also takes great effort to keep up as well as improve her appearance. Erin can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind. Erin is described as relatively cheerful, seductive, and tomboyish, and can be bossy to people, especially to her teammates if they get in her way. Appearance Erin is a fair-skinned girl of average height with black eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, black hair, which is always seen in a ponytail with pink highlights. Powers and abilities Erin works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. Erin is very much a street fighter, before honing her skills in martial arts and kung fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. She has since fine-tuned her skill after working with the ACS. Erin is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Erin is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for her precise, agile attacks. Gallery Erinoriginal.png|Erin's original appearance Erin.jpg|Erin's old design References Category:Characters Category:ACS members Category:Characters created by Web Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Humans